The goddess's lioness
by darkangel90
Summary: Alanna goes to the palace from the convent, i know i know.. so many of these but i like them! This one is different. Alanna is not that stubborn like she is in the other fics but she still is and the plot will be.. slightly very different R+R 7TH CHAP UP!
1. Alanna from the convent

THE GODDESS'S LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice and R+R!! Really sorry its so short but I promise the next one will be long!  
  
~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE ~ THE CONVENT  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to go to the palace!" a girl with deep purple eyes and long, striking red hair shouted.  
  
"Don't be silly Alanna, of course you do! Every lady that has spent their time in this convent must go, and that includes you," Maude said, "now stop moving around and stand still! I need to get these measurements in before tomorrow morning to order that dress for the ball."  
  
Alanna sighed.  
  
Ever since she was small, her dream was to become a knight, but she knew that it wasn't possible now, not without being able to get the proper training of one. She had been taking classes with Korak, a knight that came to the convent once every now and then. He had been a great teacher, but it would never be as good as actually doing the proper training. Still, she thought, I'm lucky already! How many people will be like Korak in this world? Who'd actually train a lady to be a knight? That's almost zero.  
  
Maude finished measuring her, and put the tools aside. She noticed her unusual silence and whispered silently, as if she thought others would hear them talking, "I'm sorry Alanna, I didn't mean to shout at you or anything, but you know you can't do the impossible anymore, please, just let it go."  
  
Alanna stared at the ground. "You can't stop me you know that don't you?"  
  
Maude put the measurements in a bag and sealed it. "Cheer up, you'll meet a lot of guys that you'll like, and even marry."  
  
As if, Alanna thought, the day that I marry is the day I'll start kissing pigs. At least I'll be able to see Thom and maybe, just maybe, he'll teach me a bit more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day of their departure from the convent:  
  
"I can't wait to go to the palace!" Salma, a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes exclaimed.  
  
"I-I," a thin and blonde headed girl stammered, " I'm too-too-scared, what if I ruin it? Then I've wasted, like, 6 years at this convent doing nothing."  
  
"Don't worry Ternesa, I'm sure you'll do fine. At the very least, better than me." Alanna comforted the girl. " I've failed every single sewing test and you've seen me cook! Remember? I burnt everything."  
  
"Just as well," Delia, a beautiful brown haired, green-eyed girl smirked, "I doubt all three of you have even heard of what a true woman is, or is it because you just don't have enough models to show you. Because they need more people like me at the convent. But, unfortunately for them, I'm going to move into the Royal Kingdom to become a Queen."  
  
Alanna snorted, and Ternesa and Salma covered their giggles behind their hands.  
  
"You Delia? You become queen. I don't know about that, I think everybody will move out of this country once you become queen." Salma said, over her suppressed giggles.  
  
"At least I am not as unwomanly like as this wretched Alanna here." Delia's eyes turned to slits  
  
"What's wrong with her? She's just failed almost every test. So what? She may be a bit unwomanly like" Salma replied meanly, "sorry Alanna. But at least she's not the most unpopular girl that's ever come to the convent. Actually, to be truthful, she's the most popular one here! She thinks of others before herself even though her temper isn't too nice."  
  
Delia laughed. "I'd like to see her with a husband."  
  
"I'd like to see you with the prince!" Salma snapped back as the carriages arrived in front of them.  
  
Alanna, Ternesa and Salma took the very back carriage, happy to get away from Delia at last, as she excitedly ran to the front one. The rest of the girls that were going to be introduced to the palace went into the leftover ones but none of them got on the first one as Delia happened to be there.  
  
The ride to the palace was long and dull. None of them talked because they were too afraid of what they'll meet when they reach there. It was just a long ride of intense emotions and apprehensiveness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At long last the carriage stopped. Alanna's heart pumped faster than it ever had before. Please, goddess, help me not make a fool in front of my brother.  
  
Alanna was the last to get out of the carriage. She looked around her and gasped. Everything was like a dream to her. There were many fencing courts, tilting grounds, etc. Everything a knight needed to train with. The grounds were of a fresh grass, not the dull cement you couldn't lie lazily on at the convent. The trees grew beautifully and the rose bushes were lovely. It was everything she wanted, she thought unhappily and happily at the same time. If only Thom agreed with the deal. But then again, it mightn't work. After all, he's the one with the brains and the sane mind.  
  
Their teacher led them to their rooms and left for her own room as Alanna entered her own.  
  
The furnitures were of quite a high quality and everything was absolutely spotless, unlike her room at the convent, where the teachers didn't allow the girls to have a servant because they had to be taught to clean up after themselves. Alanna smiled at that idea now instead of hating it.  
  
It was night, and she was so tired. She yawned as she changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep with. Without bothering to unpack her clothing she crawled onto bed and fell asleep.  
  
Maybe this place won't be too bad after all.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: You like? Say yes, plz say yes!! Well I hope you do, just PLZ! R+R and I would like to hear your ideas of who Alanna will be with, Jon or George or even somebody else. Tell me plz 


	2. Thom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice and R+R!! Hope you like it! Thanx for all the reviews! You guys are the best! ^_^ Hopefully u wont mind me not telling u guys who she'll end up with! I may.. but its not gonna b good if I give it all away, now, will it?  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWO~ THOM  
  
Next morning, dawn set beautifully over the horizon, sending streaks of orange firey colours across the palace. Alanna got out of her bed promptly and changed into a plain blue dress with short sleeves.  
  
I only wish Maude didn't check what I brought to the palace, she thought unhappily, otherwise I would have be in comfortable breeches at this moment.  
  
She trudged to the dressing mirror and tied her long, red hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
  
She was quite a very attractive girl. Her red, soft curls tumbled at her back and her eyes were a seducing purple. She had a slim and slightly, only very slightly, muscular body build. Her legs were long for someone her height and she had a perfect waistline. But she didn't really care about what she looked like.  
  
Out of boredom, she started out of the door.  
  
She grinned at her foolishness, I really shouldn't leave unless our teacher says so, Alanna thought, but I think I should have my very first visit all to myself.  
  
The red head girl walked slowly along the deserted corridor, happy with all this carefree moments, but sad with the fact that she could've been knight and would've experienced these moments almost everyday.  
  
She wandered around all morning, most of the times secretly watching the pages' train with their knight master and wishing with all her heart that she could've been there. At last, Alanna rested at the library, searching for a book to read. She was very impressed with her ability to find herself around some of the palace already.  
  
"Sister!" A familiar voice sounded behind her. Alanna spun around and found herself facing a boy with fiery red hair and violet eyes. He had a short- trimmed moustache and a few freckles.  
  
"Thom? Is that you?" She asked even though she knew the answer to that question, and hugged the boy that she had spent all her childhood with, "You look so different!" He laughed, "Look at yourself Alanna, you've become a real lady!"  
  
She grinned and released him from her hug. "Not quite what you think I am, but you'll see how much I've really changed."  
  
Thom pulled a puzzled face at her. "Don't tell me." She continued grinning, "Oh no, oh no, you've still." He stopped and whispered into her ear. "Wanted to be a knight?"  
  
She nodded annoyingly at him. "I would've expected you to know how stubborn I am, but I guess you will never be the same because I know you want to be a knight now right?" She looked at him and saw that it was his turn to grin.  
  
"No, no, my dear, sweet sister. I haven't given up my dream to become a sorcerer yet either! And I'm working towards it!"  
  
Alanna swung her legs on the ground and tripped Thom over. "Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"To show you," she said with sarcastic concern, "that I haven't changed one bit."  
  
He laughed. "I know you haven't and I won't ever forget that again." The two twins continued joking around and telling each other of their stories at the convent and the palace. They got on just as well as they did when they were children.  
  
Close to the afternoon a tall and lanky brown head (A/N: ok. Is Ralon a brown head?) stepped in.  
  
"I can't believe my eyes. Thom is talking to a girl. I mean, now this is serious business." He smirked while chuckling quietly to himself.  
  
Thom trembled in anger under his pale skin. "Ralon." He gritted his teeth. "Go away now. Unless you want to see your ghosts all your life then I suggest you do what I say."  
  
Ralon looked slightly nervous, he knew of Thom's sorcery power very well. "I'm going to go away. But not because you told me, but because I can't stand being this close to a coward." He turned on his heels and strolled away.  
  
"Who's he?" Alanna asked, staring after Ralon. But Thom didn't reply. She looked at him and saw that he was still shaking with rage. "Is this what he's being doing all this time when you were at the palace?"  
  
Thom shook his head. "No, not just to me, he does it to everyone. Ever since you start your first day of training. But, ofcourse, he doesn't do it to the Prince and his gang, because they've got the royalty by their side."  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You should tell on him, I'm sure, probably your teachers will be able to help. They're all priests, they'll be more than happy to help in fact."  
  
Thom smiled wryly. "Not here, if you tell on someone, you're known as a coward. Someone no one else wants to be with. Trust me, if you get into a fight with others, all you can say is, you fell down. Nothing more and nothing less. The teachers all know that you've got into a fight but they never say anything. It's supposed to be part of the training in a way."  
  
He noticed that her eyebrows were still raised. "But you won't understand these things, even I don't. It's just, a tradition sort of thing. C'mon I want you to meet Jon and his gang. They're the only people nice to me." He sighed. "But I guess they're only like that because I saved Jon from that sickness of his, remember when I wrote to you about that disease spreading throughout the entire palace?"  
  
At last she were able to relax her eyebrows. "Of course I do, even if you didn't write to me. Everybody at the convent were talking about it."  
  
They walked to a bunch of unfamiliar looking people.  
  
"Thom! My lad, we've been looking for you." The man with brown hair and eyes grinned. "But we knew you'd be hiding in the library somewhere." He turned his attention to Alanna. "Why hello, my fair lady," he bent down and kissed her hand. "You must be Thom's sister aren't you? He hasn't stopped talking about you for, how long?" He turned to a man with coal black hair.  
  
"10 years." The man commented with all seriousness. He was a very attractive man with bright seductive sapphire eyes.  
  
All of them burst with laughter whilst Alanna blushed.  
  
"My sister." Thom said trying to stop his incessant laughing. "This so- called friend of mine is Prince Jonathan of Conte."  
  
The prince bent over, gazing mistily at her and never leaving her eyes, kissed her hand. "Good day to you lady Alanna, I hope you enjoy your stay with us."  
  
"Not when you're around Jon!" a large man joked. He had a friendly face and a very strong body build.  
  
"And that's Raoul," Thom whispered into her ear.  
  
Alanna was introduced to each one of them and each one bent down to kiss her timidly.  
  
At last the friendly group were asked to leave and she started her way back to her room.  
  
"Alanna." A slightly familiar voice sounded.  
  
She turned around and saw the prince.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come and take a walk with me after our feast around the palace. I'm sure you'll learn your way around after that."  
  
She smiled and curtsied. "That's a pleasure my prince." And walked happily away back into her room.  
  
"Where've you been Alanna? I've been looking for you all day!" Maude screamed when she came into the room.  
  
"Uh-oh," she said. "I-umm.. I-was-umm.. I was looking for the dining hall. You know, just so I won't get lost next time I wanted to go to the place, you know, the feast."  
  
Maude's face went stiff. "You weren't at breakfast, nor lunch. Are you starving yourself or something?"  
  
Alanna did notice that she was incredibly hungry. "No, I'm not hungry."  
  
Maude sighed. "What's the point of asking you?" She said, mostly to herself, "I'd never get an answer, I need to get you in a dress before the feast now so come along. What are you waiting there for?"  
  
Alanna breathed out a relief. At least now she was safe from Maude.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Do you think this is long enough? I promised to do a long one and I have, (well its very long considering I'm the person writing it!) Newayz plz R+R!! 


	3. The feast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! So b nice n R+R! Thanks for evry1 who did! You guyz really made my day! To be truthful, I go for a/j.. but I want to see wat evry1 else said first! I know that my Alanna isn't that quarrelsome as the other's in the other fanfics, but I reckon that some ppl have made her toooo stubborn, I mean, she's a lady now, 6 yrs at the convent would've changed her a little wouldn't'it?? Soz if any of u dun agree with me, tell me if u dun. I dun really care. Newayz this is my next chapter!~ VERY LONG  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THREE~ THE FEAST  
  
Alanna paced around her room in the hot afternoon. Gosh I'm so scared, she thought giddily, what's the matter with me? I've never felt like this even when I had to take my sewing tests and all that. Why does one feast make me so scared?  
  
Maude looked at her, puzzled. She's also never seen Alanna this nervous before. "Alanna." She said  
  
The red head almost jumped up in fright. "Ye-ye-yes." She trembled.  
  
Maude smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. No-one will hate you if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Alanna sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I think that's what I'm worried about, but-but-." She shook her head. "I've never ever cared about what people thought of me. Why would I care now?" Then she remembered. Didn't she say that she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her brother? And she's never been good at anything at the convent except for the little lessons she's had with Korak, but all those things were unlady like. Nobody expected a woman to know how to use a sword or fight or any of those things.  
  
"Trust me, you'll be fine, just as long as you don't fall over when you're wearing those heels," Maude joked.  
  
Alanna laughed. "I guess so. I just don't want anyone to think badly of my brother because of me."  
  
"You really like your brother don't you?" Maude asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"I love him, and would trust him with my life." She answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The feast day: She stepped into the dining hall. It was the most beautiful thing that she's ever seen. There were highly polished golden tables and seats. The carpet was a white colour and the lights were spectacular. It was so bright and cheerful.  
  
But the whole scene was ruined with the people. Rich nobles and knights were seated here and there. She knew eventually she'll be forced to talk to them in the feast and then she'll have to marry one who fancies her. Goddess, why can't girls just be left alone? She thought. Why do we all have to get married? What is the point of it? There's enough women who want to marry and have children to increase the population. But thinking of it only made her feel worse, so she pushed it to the side of her mind to think about later, after all, didn't she say that it wouldn't be too bad?  
  
"How goes all lady Alanna?" a cheerful Raoul bowed.  
  
Alanna curtsied. "Very well sir, you?"  
  
"Fine-fine. But I'll be better if a pretty lady like you comes to sit next to Thom and us."  
  
"That will be a pleasure." She curtsied again, feeling a whole lot better. At least now she knows she'll have someone to sit next to and better, with her brother.  
  
Raoul gave her his arm whilst she put hers' around his. "You look absolutely stunning. I feel as if I don't deserve to have such a beauty stand next to-"  
  
A voice broke his talk. "Alanna!" She turned around and saw Salma. She was wearing a green short-cut dress and she looked pretty with face paint.  
  
They hugged each other. "Salma! I haven't seen you all these days at the convent. Where've you been?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you!" Salma exclaimed.  
  
Raoul butted in. "And who might you be, fair lady?" He kneeled down and kissed her hand.  
  
Salma blushed, whilst Alanna scowled at Raoul. "Is that what you are like to all ladies?" She asked.  
  
Raoul grinned. "All ladies are beautiful in my eyes. Now, Salma." He turned his attention to her. "Would you like to come and sit with my friends and I, that is if Alanna doesn't object." He looked at her.  
  
She smiled. "Of course I don't."  
  
The three of them walked to a table in the middle. There, seated were Thom, Gary, Jon and the monarchs next to Jon. But a girl was seated in front of Jon and to her disgust it turned out to be Delia.  
  
The three men greeted her heartedly. Then she introduced them to Salma. "I would like you all to meet my friend lady Salma of Whitehorn."  
  
Thom gazed at her. Alanna knew why. She's seen it with all men. He was in love with her already. Who wouldn't? Salma was very pretty.  
  
"Well, I hope that you'll all talk happily because I'll be leaving now. Good night." Alanna was scared to talk to these men in front of Delia. If she made a fool of herself then Delia will definitely make sure her life was like hell in the convent or she'll cook up a story for the guys, saying that she was hit in the head when she were small or something and no-one would like her anymore.  
  
"So soon?" a familiar voice sounded. She turned around and saw that it belonged to Prince Jonathon. "I was hoping you could come and eat with us." He did look very disappointed.  
  
"Oh." Alanna had to make up a story, and fast. "I-I-I.." she stammered.  
  
"No excuses Alanna my dear." Thom said grabbing her arm and yanking her into a seat between him and Jon.  
  
Alanna sighed. There was no way out now. She would have to face the whole feast with Delia seated so close to her.  
  
"Alanna." Salma whispered to her  
  
She looked up, trying to at least, look happy.  
  
Salma pointed a finger at Delia and pulled a disgusted face. Alanna smiled. "I know." She whispered back. "That's why I really wanted to eat. I think I'd spew if I eat this close to her."  
  
"Lady Alanna." Jon said, breaking the talk. "I hope you've met Delia, have you?"  
  
She threw a contemptuous look at her, when no-one was looking and turned her attention to Jon. "Yes your highness. I have."  
  
"That's good. And you, is it Salma my lady?" Salma looked up, startled that the prince addressed her.  
  
"Yes your highness." She managed to pipe out.  
  
Jon smiled but it disappeared and was replaced by a puzzled look when the three girls were looking at each other as if they were poison. Everyone was looking at them. Including the queen and king.  
  
Delia looked up to find the prince staring at her, puzzled. "Jon. We don't have much of an understanding, but as a true lady I would live with them for the whole feast."  
  
The monarchs smiled at Delia. She looked very smug, and Alanna was very sure that they were saying how much of a lady she was.  
  
"My prince." Alanna said courteously. "Have you met Delia before?"  
  
He looked at her. The look was so attractive that it warmed Alanna's whole heart up. "Yes. Her family and mine are friends and she visits us almost every summer holiday."  
  
She looked at Delia and saw that she was grinning evilly at her. "Oh." She answered back. She knew she sounded stupid, but there really was nothing to say to that comment, and didn't talk until the feast started.  
  
Whenever someone was trying to engage her into a conversation she would either nod or shake her head and when the question wasn't a yes or no question she'd just smile and continue eating. She felt really sad for some reason.  
  
Am I in love with someone already? She thought. The prince? Why am I such a ninny? But then again, anybody can fall in love with him. After all, he was a prince and he was also very, very handsome.  
  
She decided to leave early as she really couldn't stand Delia flirting with him. "If you would excuse me," she muttered and left for the door. She was very sure that she was probably the first to leave, but she didn't care about manners anymore.  
  
She went outside of the palace and sat on a bench, whilst enjoying the moonlight.  
  
"Hello my lady." A voice said. She turned around and saw a very handsome man, with broad shoulders and a very attractive face. But there was something that she didn't like about him. She didn't know what it was, but it had to be something, it was like an aura around him that kept her from liking him. In fact, she felt like she hated him.  
  
"Hello." She answered awkwardly, without getting up and curtseying.  
  
"Who might you be? No, let me guess.." He had a very masculinely musical voice. "Thom's sister of course. The physical differences between you two are absolutely unbelievable. Imagine that, 100% twins." He laughed.  
  
But she didn't join in with his joke. "Who are you?" She questioned rudely.  
  
"Me? Just a beggar trying to impress a beautiful lady such as yourself." he smiled warmly at her, even though she knew that the smile never reached his eyes.  
  
When she didn't reply but only stared at him dumbly did he answer the question properly. "I am Duke Roger of Conte, cousin of Prince Jonathan."  
  
She blinked stupidly. At last she remembered she was supposed to say something, "I - I - I have to go now." She stammered. "Pleasure - to - to - meet you."  
  
"Pleasure here too sweet lady." He bent down to kiss her hand timidly before strolling away.  
  
At last she could sigh a relief. Why did I not like him? She thought. If I were a proper lady I would've thought of him as drop dead gorgeous, but I don't. I feel as if I really hate him. Oh well, she pushed another thought to the back of her mind. I'll think about all this when I meet him again.  
  
Then she remembered she was supposed to be meeting the prince, but she thought of him again and thought that it was very unlikely, besides he didn't want to talk to her anymore when she had a beauty and a flirt such as Delia by his side.  
  
She sighed, and started her walk back to her rooms. But when she was crossing the stables she saw a light there she wasn't sure what it was, if there was a fire she had better warn everybody shouldn't' she? So Alanna walked into the stables to check if it were fire.  
  
This is strange, she thought after she entered the stables. There are no animals around here. What happened to all of them? Her attention didn't last long on that subject before turning onto the light in the centre. She could've sworn that she would've screamed. But she had never done that ever, and she didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hehe, I no I no I no.. Im so evil! Leaving it there, but I've given you a very long one this time. It keeps getting longer doesn't it? That's really weird, Well, R+R, the more I get, the more effort ill put into the stories k? 


	4. The Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! So b nice n R+R! Sorry this chapter took sooo long. had heaps of h/w n assignments now.. ( poor me.. well hope u like dis one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOUR~ GODDESS'S WORDS  
  
There, standing in front of Alanna, was the goddess herself. She had snake- like hair, n an absolutely beautiful face, too beautiful that it looked unhuman. The goddess smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hello my daughter, Alanna," She said, her musical voice soft and vibrant.  
  
Alanna shivered slightly under her dress. What did the goddess want to do with her? She thought. She's heard of the gods and goddesses adopting someone from the mortal world, but what was special about her that the goddess was interested in? She kept quiet for a long time. When the goddess noticed the unusual silence she smiled which gave Alanna a boost of confidence. "Wh-What have I done wr-wrong?" She stammered.  
  
"Nothing at all, in fact, you've done something right."  
  
Alanna pulled a puzzled face. "What have a done?" She replied, a lot calmer now.  
  
"Your ambition to become a knight is something very rare to find in a lady. I really hope you can keep going."  
  
Alanna sighed. "There's no way now. Not now."  
  
"Have you really lost all hope? When a flower loses hope what happens to it? It's petals fall when autumn comes, don't let that autumn come on you because when it does it will fail you."  
  
She looked slightly startled at the Goddess's comment. "But, how am I going to become a knight now? When I'm a lady and everything."  
  
"I didn't ask you to become I knight. I only said to not lose hope to become a knight. I was also hoping you could do something for me. There is a man in the palace that will kill the heir to the throne and bring terror to Tortall forever."  
  
The red head gasped. She was very shaken. "Who is it?"  
  
"Duke Roger of Conte."  
  
"The-the cousin of the prince himself?" She stammered. "But why? Why would he want to keep all of Tortall? Everybody says he loves his cousin. He wouldn't do that, and he seems like a." Alanna paused. "Very nice person."  
  
"Oh really?" The goddess teased. "I know you hate the person. You have the gift, you can reach out into his heart and see what sort of person he really is."  
  
"But I couldn't've reached inside him, I didn't send my gift to do so. Isn't it meant to listen to you and aren't you meant to control it?"  
  
The goddess seemed like she expected the question. "Yes, but your gift is very, very strong. You have the goddess, my, touch."  
  
Suddenly Alanna remembered the day Maude touched her hand and said,' goddess bless you have her touch, use it well.'  
  
"Alanna. Roger is planning to kill anyone that gets in his way. I suggest you wear this gem around your neck." The goddess passed her a purple gem with a lace to tie it up, much like an ornament found on a necklace.  
  
When Alanna touched it, she could feel a gush of power swarm into her. "Thankyou Mother." And curtsied.  
  
"Faithful." The goddess said. A black cat with, Alanna gasped, bright purple eyes, exactly the same as her own, stepped out of nowhere. "Look after Alanna for me, don't let her get herself into trouble." She turned her attention to Alanna. "This is another gift from me."  
  
Alanna curtsied again. "Thankyou Mother, you are too generous."  
  
The goddess smiled like a mother would to her own daughter. "Please look after yourself and don't get caught into trouble. Goodbye my daughter, for now."  
  
And the woman disappeared. Alanna stood there, slightly dumbstruck. Was I just imagining all that I was I not? She thought. But just then a cat, the cat, Faithful, pounced onto her shoulder and started tenderly licking her face. Of course I wasn't dreaming, she told herself sensibly.  
  
"Faithful." Alanna said.  
  
Yes, the cat answered her back.  
  
Alanna looked startled. "You-you can talk? You what? Did you talk? What?"  
  
Yes I can talk, Faithful replied, but only you would understand it, to the rest of the world I would be meowing.  
  
"I see, I think I should better get to my rooms now or otherwise the rest of them would be worried. Come on Faithful." Alanna walked out of the stables whilst the black cat sat comfortably on her shoulders, when she turned around to look into the stables again she saw that all the animals were back in there once more.  
  
"Thankyou mother." She whispered to herself again and trotted back to her rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alanna!" A familiar voice called. Salma, still in her green dress ran down the corridor to her. "Where've you been?" She asked. "The prince himself was looking for you, he said he's arranged a time to meet you and you never came. Where were you? He was so worried."  
  
Alanna was tired. She couldn't bare to hear more talk. All she wanted was to go back to her room and rest and think about what the goddess had just said to her. "I don't care!" She cried. "I don't care about you, I don't care about him, I don't care about anybody. Now leave me alone."  
  
Just when Alanna was about to stamp back to her room, she thought she saw a glimpse of the prince but it was probably her imagination. Besides, she really couldn't care about him anymore. She had better things to think about. Not of him and Delia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next morning:  
  
Alanna got out of bed and changed into a purple dress. Why was she feeling so queasy all of a sudden? But then she saw the black cat with the purple eyes, and remembered everything. How was she supposed to fight a full grown knight such as Roger, who was also respected and loved by all? What can she do?  
  
Her mind was boggled up with questions that couldn't be answered. It was like an itch that couldn't be scratched and you just couldn't get rid of. But at the same time, she felt happy. There was a new adventure ahead of her and the goddess was going to be there to help her.  
  
The goddess didn't find it strange the fact that Alanna wanted to be a knight and that she didn't like being a woman. In fact, the goddess approved of that fact, and she wanted Alanna to keep going.  
  
Maybe I should go for a walk to fresh my mind up, she thought, and started out of the palace.  
  
She walked along the deserted hallway and outside into the gardens. She saw many pages training but resisted the temptation to watch or join them and kept walking. She didn't know where she was going, but somewhere out of the palace. So she started out of the gates.  
  
Casually, she strolled along the grounds of the markets and watched everything with enthusiasm. She's never seen so many things before. There were, ranging from sizes, tiny nails de size of one grain of sand to things as large as horses and elephants!  
  
As she walked happily around the place she didn't know that she had ended up facing the old building, the dancing dove.  
  
To her, it only looked like an old pub so she stopped by it and walked inside. It was a pretty dull place, everything was quite dark and everyone spoke softly. She decided this was no place for her to be so she quickly turned around to leave.  
  
But just when she were about to do so a hand grabbed her on the shoulder...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I think everybody would be able to guess who that is. ^_^ Oh well..  
  
Thanx for all doz who R+R sorri dis is a short one. Next one, a long one ok? Cyz, hope you're satisfied!! 


	5. The dancing dove

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! So b nice n R+R! Sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooooooo long..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOUR~ THE DANCING DOVE  
  
"Let go of me!" She screamed while twirling around without thinking and heaving a huge blow into the person's stomach area. But the muscular person was too fast for her and his hand was already waiting there for her to hit. He grabbed onto her two hands and held them together.  
  
"You're very good for a stubborn little girl," a harsh yet soft voice commented. The man had let go of her hands and was eyeing her with pleasure.  
  
She didn't like the man, yet, liked the man at the same time. Just then, she knew that he was only playing around but that wasn't going to stop her from getting angry because she made a big fool out of her, "What do you want?" She said coldly.  
  
He was still looking at her as if she was a present that hasn't been unwrapped. "Hey! Watch it there. No need to get feisty here. I'm just a social man that loves life." His eyes were dancing cheerfully.  
  
She surveyed him. He was about 6 foot 3, rusty brown hair a big nose and very friendly eyes. He wasn't exactly what you called 'handsome' but she could tell that he had a very interesting character. She seemed to like him a lot for some reason.  
  
"Come, have a drink with me, and celebrate our meeting." He led her to the bar and ordered for two drinks.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Alanna was becoming curious. Who was this man? Why did he want to talk to her and why was she so brightened? But all that was answered. "Name's George, sorry I never came to tell you why I said hi to you didn't I?" Alanna shook her head. "Oh sorry then, do you happen to have the gift?"  
  
She was surprised for him to ask that question, but she remembered what the goddess has said. You have the gift, you can reach out into his heart and see what sort of person he really is. Was he afraid I'll find out he's a murderer or something? Was he? She suddenly began to feel scared. How could I be so dumb? She thought. I trusted in someone I didn't know. How could I? "Yes." She replied at last, curious to know the answer.  
  
"No need to be afraid, I'm not going to kidnap you if that's what you're thinking." He said. But that was exactly what she was thinking about. "So what's your name ?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Alanna, Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"A noble!" He almost fell out of his chair. "What are you doing here? This is no place for a noble loaded with money. Before you know it, my men are going to steal all of it." He shook his head.  
  
She was confused. What men? What place? But she didn't have time to dawdle on that question he had already nudged her out of her chair and shoved her to the door. He whispered quietly, "Nice meeting you Alanna, just whatever you do, don't come here looking like a princess or with your moneybag loaded with coins. See you around some time."  
  
He pushed her out of the door and walked away. She looked back to the building and saw a sign. A sign she hadn't seen before. A sign that said The dancing dove. At least that answered one question. It would be a long time 'till she'll come back to there again. She checked her moneybag and sure enough, not one coin was left and her really expensive scarf was stolen too. I wonder who he was, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the Palace:  
  
Alanna crept back to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She was exhausted. Her feet were aching from all that walking and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. But a guilty conscience came back to her mind. Didn't she always want to be a knight? Is this what knights do? Complain all day? No, she screamed at it. No, no and no. I've got a lot of training to do and I've got to save Tortall just like what the Goddess said.  
  
She crawled to her wardrobe and slipped on an old dress and rushed out. She knew where her next stop was, and that was Thom's room. At last she came face to face with the door. She knocked in an unlady like fashion and before she knew it was Thom right in front of her.  
  
He looked surprised. "Hello Alanna, What are you doing now? Do you want to come in? You can meet Jon and maybe you could get to know each other more. Or maybe I think it's best that you go back to your room, all the other girls are trying on their dress for tomorrow's ball. You could work out how you'll look pretty and what are you doing in that awful dress?" He was scanning her clothing as if it was poisonous to look at.  
  
"There's no time at the moment. Can you just please teach me how to be a knight. Train me. Let me be your student. Please"  
  
He looked horrified at that idea. "What are you talking about my dear sister?"  
  
"I am telling you that I still want to be a knight, and now I want to be it more than ever, now be a good brother and train me, please."  
  
He shook his head. "Alanna, I would like to but the thing is that I'm a squire and do you know what a squire's job is to do?"  
  
She nodded. "Just clean out your master's helmets and gear and train with him."  
  
"No, It's not that easy, you have to serve him, like a servant, you have to obey him like you would to your father. There is so many things involved in being a squire. I can't just leave. I have to have permission to leave."  
  
She could feel her heart sinking down. Her last hope was taken. But she was furious at the same time. Her brother had betrayed her hope. He had said no to her last hope. She gave him a last look and walked away.  
  
While she was walking, her real and sensible attitude had come to attack her again. What was the goddess talking about? Defeating a well trained knight? This world's gone crazy. She sighed and continued sulking until she got to her room. She wasn't sure what to expect. But there, before her eyes, was the prince. He looked as glamorous as ever, but she was too busy to acknowledge that. She smiled at him, walked in and slammed the door in front of his face. She knew that was the worst thing she's ever done in her life. Especially to a prince but she didn't care.  
  
She lay in bed, and thought of all the ideas she could learn all the skills involved in becoming a real knight.  
  
But, almost like lightening, it struck her, George. Why hasn't she thought of that before? But, wasn't he meant to be just a peasant. No noble is to be seen with a peasant but that was the last chance and last chances have to be taken no matter what.  
  
Just then, Maude walked in with a very, very stern face. "Ok, you're going to make up excuses aren't you? But I'm not going to let you have the chance to even start. I saw you, With a number of other witnesses walking out of the palace. How could you do that? I've always told you to stay in the same place."  
  
The lecture went on for what seemed like hours. But then a thought struck her hard. The gift. She could use it against Lord Roger. How stupid had she been? That gift was all she needed. She was quite sure that if he didn't have a strong enough gift. She felt a lot better and cut straight into Maude's talk. "Could you teach me some sorcery please?"  
  
Maude looked at her with shock. "You want to learn sorcery?" Maude always knew her fear of her own magic.  
  
"Yes Maude."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Plz say you liked it!!! Was it good? Nething I needed to improve on. Plz R+R to tell me ALL about it. Thnx SOOO MUCH to evry1 that did, ur advices were relli gr8! 


	6. Sorcery Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! So b nice n R+R! I dunno if you noticed or not but last chapter I wrote chapter four instead of chapter five, plz xcuse me for that! Im just realli unorganised!! Hope you like this chapter!! - sorri it took sooooooo long ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SIX~ SORCERY LESSONS  
  
The next week sped by fast. Most of it was because of Maude. Maude was as good as her word. She taught her everything she knew, and somehow, Alanna was able to master them all within that week.  
  
Alanna knew that Thom was starting to become suspicious about what she was doing and she knew he was even angrier that she slammed the door in front of the prince. But, she thought, it served him right for not letting teaching her the skills of a knight. She still wasn't a knight. But now, she felt so confident now. For some reason, Maude's sorcery lessons have really boosted Alanna's confidence.  
  
But there were a few things that were cramming in her mind that she just couldn't get rid of. George, she thought, he seemed so nice, he was like this shape or figure stuck behind her eyelids, there was no way that she could get rid of him. Am I in love with him? She asked herself with disgust. Of course I'm not, she cried back even though she had a feeling that that wasn't true. And the prince, Jon, am I in love with him as well? Am I really this bad? But far worst then all that was Duke Roger. She's been hearing talk from the other girls that he was the most powerful sorcerer in the East. If that was true, then she was truly doomed. Sorcery was her last hope. Maybe I should talk to Prince Jonathon, she thought. In the end, she thought it was best to pretend to visit her brother and then somehow ask the prince some questions.  
  
Maude walked into the door to teach her some sorcery again. But this time she didn't bring any books for her to learn or anything for her to practice on. Alanna looked shocked. When Maude saw her look she only smiled and said, "You've finished your course."  
  
Alanna was sure that her jaws have dropped right down. "What?" She asked, "There's no way I could've finished everything you know in one week."  
  
"I'm afraid you did. You should be proud of yourself." Maude walked off to prepare her bath again.  
  
Alanna looked down at her dress. Have I really? She thought to herself. Was I really this good? "Maude, I think you've truly made a mistake."  
  
Maude retraced her steps and stood there staring at Alanna with a searching look. "Why?"  
  
"Well." She started. "Even if you say that I do have the Goddess's touch I," she looked down at her hands. "I can't be that good."  
  
"I can't say you understand sorcery as much as me, you just haven't learnt the true heart of a true sorcerer. And, well now, you've proved that to me. Because accepting is the first step to understanding. You just haven't accepted who you are yet."  
  
Alanna watched Maude as she went back to prepare her bath again. She wasn't really sure what she meant. But if the time comes for her to understand that, she will.  
  
She stood up slowly brushing off any dirt on her dress and went out.  
  
"Alanna!" She heard Maude's voice.  
  
"Be back in a few minutes!" She called and quickly walked away from the corridor before Maude had an excuse to teach her about life and its meaning. Alanna loved Maude as much as her mother. But some things, she just can't say to her like she can say to her mother.  
  
At last Alanna came to Thom's door. It was a long while since she's even seen his face so she was sure that he'd be quite happy.  
  
Thom opened the door almost as soon as she knocked. When he saw her his eyes went wide and started hugging her. "I thought you'll stay angry at me for a thousand years!"  
  
"Well, I guess I would've but that's not what I came here for." She hurried.  
  
"What is it then? Come in." He led the way for her to his room.  
  
It was quite a nice room, but definitely not as nice as her's. It had red a red wall and a white ceiling. The furniture were old but suited the background. The ground had wooden polished planks and the bed had very clean white sheets.  
  
Just then, she heard a sound, and before she knew it, the prince was standing in front of another door, obviously the one connected to his.  
  
When he saw her with his amazing, bright eyes he quickly looked away at Thom and acted as if she wasn't there at all. "Thom, I need you to clean up my armour after please and later we can work on some sword skills, I think you need help with that." He clapped a hand on Thom's shoulder and walked away and closed the door hard behind him.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Alanna asked Thom.  
  
He shuffled his feet and suddenly looked embarrassed and shy, "What happened was that, you see, you have to understand this.."  
  
Alanna wasn't patient and couldn't stand his muttering, "Just tell me."  
  
"He's angry at you. When you slammed the door in front of him and didn't meet him at all when he asked you to."  
  
"What?!" She almost screamed. This just proved how spoilt he was. She's had enough. She stalked right to the door and swung it open.  
  
There, on the study table was the prince, he turned around and looked at her carefully then turned back to his work again.  
  
"Be a real, true man and turn around and look at me." Alanna said, shaking with anger.  
  
The prince got out of his chair and stood right in front of her. She never realised how tall he was 'till now. "What do you want?" He said.  
  
"For you to prove if you're even worthy of being a man, let alone a prince. You're angry at me because I," she stopped to make up something, "forgot to come and meet you and I slammed the door because I was in a bad mood. What sort of a person do you think you are?"  
  
"I am the prince of Tortall. I am the future king. I am a knight. Is that enough?" he asked.  
  
"No," Alanna said. "You are a prig, a stubborn sore loser, and a spoilt brat." She turned on her heels and stormed out of his room and slammed the door.  
  
Thom was listening on the door and fell down when she slammed the door. He quickly got up and looked at Alanna with a meaningful face. "You like him don't you?"  
  
Alanna's jaws went wide open. "What are you talking about? I hate his guts. He's as bad as any man can get." Alanna calmed down and got back to business, "But I didn't come here for that reason. Come here."  
  
She led him down to his bed and looked around to see if anyone was there. "Thom, could you use your magic and sound proof the room."  
  
Thom pulled a puzzled face at Alanna but knew what sort of a mood she was in so didn't ask any questions.  
  
Alanna watched Thom's purple magic stream out of his fingers like a flowing purple ribbon, exactly the same as hers'. After both of them have settled she found her voice and spoke as calmly as she could, "Do you know Duke Roger of Conte?"  
  
Thom's eyes settled deeply into hers', Alanna shivered, sometimes, she thought, this was the reason why she was slightly scared of him. He was so into sorcery that sometimes he didn't seem like a human at all. His eyebrows frowned n he took his gaze away from her. "Yes, apparently, I do."  
  
Alanna breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, could he - I mean," She stopped, she had to find the right words to phrase her sentence. "Does he know sorcery?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he does, one of the best in all of the Eastern lands. But I say you should stay away from him." His face turned away from hers'. She knew just then that Thom was hiding something, something that's been bothering him for a long time. She wanted to continue the talk but he opened the door n that was a sure sign that he wanted peace now.  
  
Alanna walked out. "Bye Thom."  
  
He smiled and closed the door. Alanna's heart sank. That was it, she had nothing, absolutely nothing against Duke Roger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sooo.. how did I go?: PLZ R+R!!! PUH-LZ! 


	7. Taking one Step Further

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a few I've made up like Korak, Salma and Ternasa. So plz! Don't report me to the police or anything!~  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope u like this one! Tell me if there's anything to improve on! Thnx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SEVEN~ TAKING ONE STEP FURTHER  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 days later:  
  
Alanna closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on what was happening around her. All of a sudden she laughed out loud. What was she thinking? She thought. I, a noble girl could catch Duke Roger? She giggled at her insanity, but knew there was no way out.  
  
She walked away from the palace buildings and sat on a patch of grass, leaning against the tree.  
  
"Alanna?" A familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned around and found herself facing Prince Jonathon. He looked slightly nervous. "I'm," he paused, "sorry for what happened."  
  
She looked at him with interest. She'd almost forgotten about him, but she still didn't like him.  
  
The prince noticed the silence and sighed. "I'm sorry for being a - whatever the - I mean for getting angry for no big deal."  
  
She folded her hands across her chest and looked down at the grass.  
  
"You won't talk to me. That's fine with me. But I wanted you to know that no decent lady calls a prince like that, but I know that no man gets angry like that, so we're both on the same level." He offered a hand out to her.  
  
She took it. She had to. He was right. Both of them hadn't done the right thing and he was the first one to notice it.  
  
He smiled graciously. "Now, I was wondering if you'd like to come to tomorrow night's ball since you never turned up for the other one."  
  
She shuffled her feet. Maybe she did have to make up for all the things she did. "Alright. But only because you asked me to and because I'd like to see my brother dance."  
  
He bent down and kissed her hand. "Ok milady," and walked away.  
  
At least she'd done something right even though she never liked balls or any social dinners. Maybe a visit to George may help, she thought. I really need to know more about Duke Roger. George is most probably not a noble so it'd be interesting from his point of view.  
  
She started for the busy markets again but only after she checked that she carried no coins. The dancing dove was busier than before but she so no sign of a cheerful grin.  
  
Just as she was getting tired of looking for him, she saw a few men on the corner table were huddled together, whispering. They looked really suspicious, she couldn't resist the temptation to listen to what they were saying.  
  
She stepped forward a few steps and tried to look as casual as she could.  
  
'George - 'at man not right for the job no more.' 'But Sean, surely, there's a better way than just challenging him, he's more than what he looks like.' 'Ay...' 'But he's scurrying round town.' 'Look, as far as we know he done nothing wrong' ' 'at fellow, no goot of a cow, 'tis not right..'  
  
She couldn't hear anymore. They seemed to have grown quieter, she leaned backwards just a little bit.  
  
A hand clasped her mouth and grabbed her arms. She tried to wriggle free but she couldn't.  
  
"So, decided to eavesdrop on other people did you? It's rude to you know. Didn't your father teach you that?" The man's breath was a threatening whisper. He turned her around and looked at her. She could've sworn that he cursed under his breath. Purple eyes aren't popular. "What did you hear?"  
  
Suddenly, footsteps sounded down the stairs. "Eain, put her down thankyou." A rough voice said.  
  
The man - Eain - gave her a glare and then slowly put her down. Alanna searched for the voice. Her heart leapt for joy. George. "Follow me," he said to her and he began up the stairs again.  
  
She followed him up on roughly built wooden steps. It led them to an old room where a man who suspiciously looked like a guard stood in front of the door. "Your majesty?"  
  
He nodded and entered the room. He sat down on a stool next to the table and indicated for her to sit down with a nod to the stool next to him. "At least, I think you'd be safe here. I told you to be careful 'round 'ere"  
  
She smiled gratefully at him but couldn't help notice that the guard called him his majesty. Was he a king? She thought. "Could I ask you a question?"  
  
He looked thoughtfully at her but said, "Sure, would you like some wine? Or some apple juice?"  
  
"Apple juice please. But - um - do you know Duke Roger of Cont??" She said.  
  
"Ofcourse I do. 'at nephew of the king. Oldest nephew by the way. He's important to the throne since the king and queen only have one son."  
  
"Does he have the gift or anything?" She already knew he did but he wanted to test that George actually knew him. Not just making anything up.  
  
"You already know." He's eyes danced mischievously. He somehow knew that she was only trying to test him on that question. "But just incase you've forgotten, he's the best mage in all of the Eastern Lands. But - this comes the strange part, there's been rumours from my spies that he kills off any apprentices of his that stands in his way. I say your brother better watch out."  
  
She looked amazed. "How do you know my brother? And what spies? Why did that man at the back call you my majesty? Are you a king?"  
  
He grinned. "I'm sorry, I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the king of thieves and I have many spies 'course to help me - well." He shrugged. "Know what's going 'round everywhere. And your brother and I met years ago. But he hasn't visited me for a very long time. Two years perhaps. I'm not sure what's happening to him. He didn't seem very -." He paused. "Normal the last time I met him."  
  
"But why did those people back their say those things about you then? Like George ain't good enough for the job," she asked curiously.  
  
"Is that what they said? Well not everybody agrees with what you say. It doesn't work that way. Everybody has their own opinions. I guess mine weren't good enough for them."  
  
She was astonished at what everything George said. "But - my brother. What do you mean he's not normal?"  
  
"No, it's he, I think, this may really upset you. But Duke Roger got the better of him. Your brother was just too strong. He couldn't let such a gifted power to run away and become famous. So I think he controlled him the first time they met and he found out about his powers. He's trynna fight back but I have a feeling it's a half half chance for him to win since Roger has been planning this for years."  
  
She suddenly felt betrayed. He knew what was happening but didn't help. "So you didn't do anything about it even if my brother was your friend!" She shouted.  
  
He looked taken aback. "Milady, I did, I had spies all over the palace, we got some valuable information. We're helping him fight back Roger. It seems like we're losing the battle but we're still trynna keep strong."  
  
Alanna blushed with shame. "Could I help you too? Thom is my brother. He needs my help now."  
  
George sighed. "The only way to help him is if you kill Roger, and if my sources are right, he's trying to make himself immortal and he's already half immortal. It'd be wrong if I included a lady to"-  
  
"Don't bother calling me milady anymore because I'm not much of one and I'm a lot more than just one lady." She retorted.  
  
"Alright - Alanna." He smiled. "Join the war."  
  
She smiled back. "Let me see the information about him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: sooo.. how did I go? PLZ R+R!!! PUH-LZ! 


End file.
